One Step Closer
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: A cracky future and past Cas/Dean retelling of the S5 episode: The End. Slash. Dean was looking back at the guy now as if he had just grown a second head, or more an army of them. A LONG ONESHOT!


**Title: **One Step Closer

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

(Beta'd by RhiannonNymph)

**A/N **I really don't know what made me write this story but it happend!!:D Now its based off of S5 episode: The end, for I had some strong feelings about this episode both good and bad. And well as me being a Dastiel fan I couldn't resist. Future Cas might be OOC so bear with me! But I did kinda make him out to be that way, as I wanted him to seem in really bad shap both outside and in. For in the episode we only got a few long glimspes of him and as we all know he was changed big time! And I being a huge fan of course may have got cared away with creating a possible silly backstory of why future Cas/Dean didn't really seem to like each other anymore. At least I though it was like that! But whatever and please beware of mistakes no one is perfect! lol.

Beware it's long!!

**-----------**

**Enjoy**

**------------**

Dean's eyebrows were raised in disbelief when he glanced at the orange pill bottle Cas handed him and turned it around, reading the prescription. He let out a short snort and shook his head thinking he had done something bad before but this here took the cake. For frowning suddenly in the dark SUV, placing the bottle on top of the dash and leaning back in his seat was one Dean Winchester's mind a buzz with so many different questions, it hurt to even think.

A hush fell between the future angel and the past hunter. "_It feels familiar,' _the blond thought to himself, biting his tongue. But it was a whole new world of awkward too, it was just too damn strange. Why you ask? Well for many different reasons the hunter thought to himself as this guy was not only Cas five years in the making, but he was freakin' personable and Dean didn't even have a clue how to properly talk to the guy.

It was just somehow unsettling to him to know. For how hard could it really be. He was sure they still had plenty in common, Cas had actually stuck around, so that was something. Who was he kidding!? This was a complete, and utter freak show. "_Gotta try anyway…"_ he told himself, this day had turned out to be one freaky ass thing after another, as he frankly just wanted to get out quick, but at the same time he wanted to know what Dea-! What-...his- er- future self was actually up to, that son of a bitch.

He wanted to find some things out before he got the two finger push back to his own time though out of this here town full of zombies, and frisky, dangerous, vengeful women who all weren't just so nice or in there right minds. As he preferred to live in the moment. His own moment.

One of the mysteries he wanted, rather badly, thought to figure out was who this guy beside him was. Because turning his head back now and blinking, he struggled to piece together how this is what Cas became did the words finally he wanted to say just slip out.

"Don't take this the wrong way Cas, but, um...." He began, trying to find the right words yet again. "I'm…....Thrilled, really, even happy, that you've gotten that stick out of your ass, but dude! I've got to know what happened to you! I mean, what's going on with all the.....Hippie beads, drugs and the orgies, an all that love Guru crap?" he started, for really he might sound a bit sarcastic now about it all but in truth he was far from it. Cas laughed.

Because sounding as it had just as before, it didn't rest well with the hunter at all, it sounding somehow wrong, yet it held mirth and there was a scratchy bitterness in it too if he wasn't mistaken. And for it he was baffled by it. This wasn't the time, or place, to laugh at all. The whole time he was here he hadn't even seen one other person laugh. Just Cas, but then again, he had to keep reminding himself every freaking minute, that this guy was not Cas.

"What's so funny?" He was suddenly, dropping.

"Dean, I'm not a angel....anymore," Cas finally answered, shaking his head.

Dean blinked, staring back for what seemed the longest time as shadows flashed across their faces. Inside the blonde's brain, Dean's train of thought came to one hard, long skidding stop doing a giant, one way, U turn.

"W-what?" He double took.

"Yep, I went mortal," Cas said casually, looking back to the road.

"What? How?" Dean couldn't stop himself from asking.

His day wasn't going well at all and that wasn't much. First being thwacked on the head by his dick of a future self, to being chained up and held prisoner, too watching himself cap a 'friend' in the back of the head, and now this. His head hurt more. He felt kinda numb from the news. He didn't realize it until now, but he kinda realized more then he would like to admit that he counted on Cas and his angel wings toss of the coin quit a bit. But now... Cas the _man_? No way!

"I don't know, I think it ... um... had something to do with all the other angels leaving" Future Cas scratched his scruffy chin, some horns honked loudly in front of them for the line of cars to increase their speed. "But, er... Yeah they bowed out, and all my angel mojo, as you would, say just ... shhhh... all drained away! As now you can say I'm human, well practically human anyway, I-III really don't know…" He laughed with a smile and a swaggering shrug.

"....Well I'll be damned" Dean said, slowly.

It was quiet for a moment, the road ahead became bumpier, but it really wasn't all bad, as he could only imagine what kinds of supernatural crap lay out there for them in the ambush dark but most of his mind was just occupied with thinking of how much this future just blew. For the guy sitting next to him in baggy, ripped jeans, and a white tousled shirt, smelt strongly of alcohol and something else he couldn't quite identify, did is smell vagually of burnt incense. Dean had to swallow a sudden glob in his throat.

Cas continued, "I mean, I've become practically useless." He swung his head to the side to look at Dean. The hunter quickly frowned at the once again seeing the angel's uncanning wide, wild smile, as suddenly was there let out a low whistling. "Last year I broke my foot, had to lay out for two months!" He held up two dirty fingers as they passed over a large rackety bridge. The sky outside was getting darker with splashes of eerie moonlight.

"Wow, so you're really human now....." Dean puffed out his cheeks, because saying it out loud was just so weird for him. He told himself he was just humoring the guy, turning to look out his window with a dry sniff he added, "Well, welcome to the club," he announced, not really meaning it as the tones of 'Welcome to the jungle" would have been a better fit he thought to himself somehow amusingly.

"Thanks." The brunette begrudgingly nodded, with thinned out lips. It was strange seeing the angel like this, it was still throwing him through a loop. A loop of fire with truck loads of dynamite attached to it. "Yet see though, I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless, I'm hapless, hopeless, I mean, why the hell not bury myself in lots of women and decadence! I mean ain't that what its all, for? For w-why not… bang a few gongs before the lights go out, baby! Because dang that's just how I..... roll." Cas hollered with a huge grin on his face as he put foot to the metal, as a sheer honking vest, soon issued.

"Oh, well that's just swell and dandy" Dean faked enthusiasm with a tight smile, he bit his lip figuring he might as well just get all out while they were here as gathering up the courage to ask what he wanted to did he open his trap and let it all flow out. "And how about Dean- I mean, me, I mean… future....me?… How does he roll?" Really, he had a pretty good damn idea already, but he couldn't help but ask anyway.

He didn't like referring to the dude with his face as Dean. And he just didn't like the guy, which was again strange, seeing as it was him. He had a solid idea of who that guy was and how he lived his life now. It was him and then, it wasn't. Which was weird, but from what he'd seen in the short time he here, he never, ever wanted to see himself become... that. Whatever that was he didn't know.

From killing a man in cold blood, torturing ugly ass demons, ruling over with a cold hard stare those of the uninfected in his own personal boot camp, as they were all things he'd never choose to...do. What the hell happened to him? How had gotten to that.

"That's a good question" Cas said then with a twitch of his lips. Dean's head snapped back to look at the guy. "How he roles? Well I guess you would have to ask him that question yourself, as that my friend, is out my hand-ss." He explained, slowly shaking his head in apology.

"Are you telling me you don't know?" Dean began, he narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer for a better earful, he was intrigued to hear the answer for here finally were they getting somewhere. "You guys work by each others backs, shit ass day after day, and you're telling me now you don't know what makes him,....tick? Even after nearly six years!? Because if that's the case, man…well... then sorry to say this, but that's just pathetic! As I would have guessed...." He let out a wearily with a sigh. For in truth he felt a little pissed off already or was it saddened? Both, he thought suddenly.

"You must understand," Cas finished for him, licking at his weathered lips, his blue eyes were cool and hardened, just like his future self's yet never with this particular conviction the guy beside him was bouncing around like a kid in his cargo seat. "Here, in this world, full of death and disease,..... none of it is really what it seems. For sure hell yeah, Dean and me are buddies if that's what your looking for, but that's just it. It's nothing more and nothing less than old acquaintances as you will. A bloody solider to its high general, not like I haven't had enough of that kind of shit in my life time....." Cas grunted, he fished in his pockets then and pulled out a small flask and took a quick swig, washing it around his mouth before swallowing with a gleeful sigh.

"So, you're not close is what your saying?" The hunter asked, his eyes roaming over Cas as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Dean shook his head still trying to wrap his mind around all this bizzarness around him. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, seeing as he has bodyguards around him twenty four-seven. I get the feeling it's probably like that a lot. Not too easy to get to him when he's not in a bad mood. Am I... wrong?" He asked, turning back to look outside at the pitch black night.

"Nope, your not wrong at all!" Cas whistled again, grin still plastered on. Dean was beginning to suspect it was all a big fat lie, the guy kept throwing it at him over and over, like a broken record. But really he saw right through it. Those dimmed, hollowed out, blue eyes gave the man away. "As Dean and me? We just, um... Er, fell apart I think. Just slid down that slippery slop. For sure we still hang out, we kill, we eat together, but other then t-that…? There is nothing else, its all just one big, empty void of duty and endless hunts! There's absolutely nothing else, nothing else to be had at all, zipp-p!" The ex-angel smacked his lips, with a slurring giggle.

Dean's brows furrowed at the giggling. What had happened to these people? Dean would gladly have shouted out to the stars. But of course he knew. The stinking Apocalypse is what happened. That's why it was all so messed up. And it still sucked.

"Well, hey, its not like you and me were ever bff's from the start, Cas."Dean tried, it being the truth as far as he knew it for ironically awkward atmosphere was a smirk at the first though twisting at his lips. "I mean, from the time you pulled me of the pit till now in the past? I mean things have-?… its just complicated alright, as I'm not sure you can understand how things seem so different between the future me and heck even you, to what is going on with me back in my own time, its not what I would have pictured" And then that smile was fading to fast for words.

He recalled vividly the first his eyes had clashed with the angel's. Flickering heat and intensity. There had been purpose in those blue eyes. Not that Dean had known what that purpose was. It was only after having stabbed him with that Hell's bitches knife with nothing happening, and learning what Cas was, that Dean got honest with himself as he recalled how even then he and poor bobby hadn't stood a chance.

As pulling the knife out with squirts of blood, havening it be dropped to the ground, had he just somehow in his gut know even back then that this this creature was unlike anything he'd seem before in his life. Things had been really bad though, then somehow they'd gotten better. Not great, not even good, just… better. Then worse. Like…_Worse._ He was constantly left feeling whip-lashed, his body and mind spinning around and around in so many different, confusing directions.

"What are you actually saying.....?" Cas coughed again roughly, reaching over for his orange bottle of junkie pills as the blond's muscles suddenly in response stiffened as leaning on away now slowly, one hand still on the steering wheel did dark haired man give him a devious, hazy, look. "That the A-Apocalypse would have never happened? That... er... that you _and_ your brother wouldn't be here but instead be living your lives out happily with ten children each?" Oh, or that er... the, uh, angels just went back to having picnics in the clouds, never bothering you or anyone else ever again? That none of t-t-his would have ever happened-d? How is your grand picture of the future so very different from this one? As I want like to k-noww." He called out loud, throughing back his head, to guzzle another handful of pills.

"....Seriously?" Dean blinked, dumbly.

He was temped to reach in and snatch those pills like he had before, but instead this time he'd crack open the window and toss them out along with anything thing else Cas had stashed away in his pockets. Or wherever. A sudden shutter went through Dean at the thought. As no, he rather not know what the guy was hiding on his as some things were left better unsaid as well as unknown.

"Hey, I'm just asking a question here." Cas said raising his hands to placate Dean for a second before the blond's eyes were widening suddenly to the size of dinner plates as the SUV drifted hard to the left. Dean dived for the steering wheel next in a dust cloud of curses, while the brunettes hands in a snap of finger reappeared, steady, just like that. "So…. Answer. Or don't answer it, I'm just a bit interested is all. For come on, man, lighten up, just take a deep calming breaths, in and out, in and...outt...hummm." He smiled and started taking deep breaths through his nose as an example, and then gave Dean's shoulder a friendly smack.

"Sure well normally I'd be saying that to you, pal..." Dean said looking the man over briefly. With that rough and unshaven face, an messy greasy hair. Even with his past self being what he was sure as heck better off then this right? Exactly. "But I don't think I'm going too, Capt'n Jack" He snorted, turning away to face his dark window again.

He was tired, he realized, really tired. If he wasn't here right now, he was sure he would be getting some shut eye. But nothing ever went how he wanted it to as getting stuck in a craped ramshackle car with your future, smelly, completely stoned out of his mind angel was how things were going instead. His head was starting to ache again, but forgetting that momentarily allowed Dean to realize that even with all this strangeness; just being in the presence of this other Cas left his heart pounding. The same was true of his own Cas.

"I didn't picture it turning out like this." He explained, green eyes murky in the shadows glittering in the reflecting lights of the cars ahead of them, continuing their trip through the maze of construction as before he knew it was Dean internally frowning without realizing it. "None of it. Not myself turning out like the complete A-bastard I, apparently am. Not the whole wide world going to pieces down the toilet. And certainly never, _ever,_ hearing you say the word orgy to a bunch of chicks in a Buddhist shrine!; All screw-brained and junked up! As it is just now right! And more I would never... wished for any of this to happen... Ever." He expressed, blinking as he lowered his eyes.

"How would you like to see me?" Future Cas asked with a laugh, shaking his head as they now moved into rougher territory, their seats rocking up and down still as. "Back to my old days? When I was still in God's good graces, or kin-d-d-a... Of? Back to the days when I wore that heavy as hell, ridiculous trench coat, bloody ass tie, and believing that all could be fixed with the right tools and pressure? With just a wave of a fucker's ...Wand? Is that what you really want for me, Dean? Really... rrreally?" He sniffed, scratching at his chin some more with time..

The hunter was quite for along time in thought, looking out of the window past the flecks of running rain, to see the ruined shadows of city buildings, and the thousand upon thousand of lives which been lost in there.

"From what I can see now. Hell yes." The blond turned slowly back to the fallen angel who was possibly not even that anymore as out of the very corners of his green eyes did Dean to meet wide, dilated eyes as he went on. "Because this here future is a bunch of crap. For the Cas I know is nothing like you. In fact I recently just took you - him… er You? To a brothel. Just to let him see something other then me... for a change, and he totally flipped out!....Though in the end it was, er,.....never mind back to the point! It isn't for him okay at it just does not go well with him doesn't mix. And here you are having orgies in broad daylight! For come on, Cas, give me the 411 on what happed with you." Dean swallowed hard. There had been more he wanted to say, but he hadn't let it slip.

Again came the laughter. Dean let out a string curses under his breath as he rolled his eyes. It was like talking to a freakin' basket case or worse a wall. In that case Dean thought with a somewhat curling lip then he would take it as he wasn't getting anywhere soon that was for sure. Still....

"....Dude, what's with the giggling?!" He ground out, his temper rising a bit out of control not that he didn't have any good reasons to be pissed as he was after all trapped in all this mess against his will.. "I'm asking you something serious here." He put down.

One thing at least about Cas had remained the same from the old days. And that was the way he never fully answered a question. And _that_ was one of the things that bothered Dean the most about the angel. The laughter like before was scratchy, not at all like the barely there chuckles he had heard from his Cas of the past, which was a rarity to begin with when it came to Dean's jokes. And with this suddenly on his mind, as if Cas was reading now was that laughter dying down till it became something all together hollow.

"I changed... because of you, Dean. That's what happened." The guy finally said. Dean's eyes widened in shock of how much the guy had all but changed from one second to the next; the chuckling, which was now kinda creepy, surmised its sound just as it had the first time around but somehow different. "To me rebelling in the first place. To fighting, the damn war, to even loosing my....wings. I fell to earth because of my decision to help you. To become this ah,...sticky, ugly thing I am........ And I did it, all of it, because you asked me to, Dean. And the faith...um... I, er, ha-ddd for you, before all of it this stuff, it all just blew up....." Cas puffed out his cheeks to create the sound of a explosion.

Dean had to remind himself after this that he was, in fact, looking at a full grown man and not a five year old who had just snorted some glitter glue for kicks. The truck went statically silent then as Dean tried his best to wrap his already confused as hell mind around again what had just happened. He was half expecting bongo's to suddenly start playing in the back drop.

On minute this Cas was talking crazy and the next he would be serious. It was never this confusing with Cas back in the past. Well, it was sometimes, but Dean was confident he could handle anything then. But this? This was just totally taking him out of his element.

"Had?" He couldn't help but ask, because if he knew on thing for certain, that he was quppid to make this conversation last for whatever amount of time they had left as he was going to sink his claws per say into the ex-angel until he sqeeled like a pig, he wanted his answers. "What is that suppose mean?" He slowly licked his lips, a habit he had that meant one thing only: He was growing uneasy.

Hadn't he and the angel done this before? They had, the blond thought to himself, his mind racing back to that little showdown he and past Cas had in that hospital room of Bobby's. He hadn't expected it to have turned out the way it had, to lose his cool over all the non-stop God business he was dragged into, whether he wanted it or not. He might have been a tad bit "insensitive", if you will, as Sam had put it.

He refused to think of his brother at all, lest he go off on another internal tangent. Instead Dean recalled the his Cas's words of how he had done everything, in the end, all because of him, and how similarly this Cas had spoken. How both had spoken with such raw conviction, and perhaps even some anger and resentment. As he could hear it, even now, in between the fits of giggles. It was all the same.

Even litterly worlds apart the words of that little fight still got to him. As come to think of it he had not brought the topic up again sense even after with all which had been going on now lately. Something he saw he may have patch up when given the chance even if he didn't know what he was suppose to say for having a pissed angel on your ass was not necessarily a good thing, for water under the bridge or not he would have do something about its loose ends. As much as a Winchester could.

The hunter was lost in his own thoughts, when he was suddenly brought back to the present with a shock by a slap to the shoulder. He flinched a little at the contact, and looked over quickly to see Cas grinning without looking at him as he shook his matty head.

"Dean, its fine. Forget it. I get your still shocked to see me like… _This_...." Cas said, letting out a low belch as the car swerved a bit to the side again. Dean's lightly freckled nose wrinkled up instantly. "Saw it all written across that untarnished, handsome son of a mug of yours! The first second I saw you walk into my crib, all confused and curious… How I remember you to be, before all of... _this_!" Again with the weird hand signs.

Blinking back for a few seconds thinking over were this was headed not really quit knowing was Dean lost for looking back into that face which was gradually changing to morph back into that face of blank highness were those eyes however telling a much different story. For watching as the man then wiped his nose, with a raise of his dark eyebrows did the hunter clear his throat.

"Sure, man." Dean started, not quite sure what he was even talking about. As look up through the bloody, guts, windshield as the moon continued to gazed there pathway into a creepy silver light did he consider it. "But like you said before, Cas, the change here… It's all good, crazy but... Good…" He trailed off with a smile and plastered on his poker face. He wasn't going to say how he really felt about it all. But apparently he didn't have too.

"You're lying," The guy drolled instantly, turning to Dean with a gaze he suddenly remembered. The old, I'm-not-buying-any-of-it look, which had the hunter sinking a little lower into his seat. For this Cas might be on crack, but he still had it, in which case Dean stepped back a notch. "Yet, it's all good. As well as can be expected with all that's happened between us. I totally get it, I understan-dd it all p-perfectly" And then, like that, the look flickered. Huh.

"Yeah, tell me some of that, would ya?" Dean recovered enough to pip in. Cas still had that unnerving, freaky stare of his, but now that Dean thought about it and sat up little straighter, it had lost a little bit of its potency. A lot is more like it. But there was still enough scare there to get to the point across. " As I'd like to know," Jeez.

God he wanted to know. More then anything, he waned to know. But he didn't know if Cas had retained his allergic reactions to straight answers. Which all of them dick angles and not the suppose good ones seemed to have as it had start to all really weary down on the blond. For not bothering to look as he heard the unsettling familiar rattling sound did Dean not look as a few more of those mysterious pills were downed. Things were just get better and better.

"What happened, is what happened." The brunette innocently shrugged his shoulders. For looking closely again back at the other man having felt a little figgity at that old flashing stare he had witnesses seconds before was the mood now dying down. "Look I don't k-know, it was great when it was there....it was?...it was nice....._Really_ nice, while it lasted. As those were the good ol' days! Shit, what I wouldn't give to go back to the-m, even if it was only for a second. I would just savor it, drink-kk it in to its fullest! Just one last time before it all just like everything else's disappears again. To be able to j...ust remember how g-good it all actually once, w-was." Bitting into his lip, were those dark blue orbs suddenly very far away.

"Come again? Say what!?" Dean quickly squinted, totally lost.

Okay it was official. He had no clue what Cas was talking about anymore, he might as well just quit, hands down. 'No', he told himself, determination swelling within him, bright and burning. He wouldn't because, well, he just… couldn't.

"Please, come o-ooon!" Cas drawled, drumming his hands on the stirring wheel. The cars up ahead threw back rocks and mud as they sharply rounded a corner. Blue eyes flickered over him then amazingly did his adam's apple wheezingly bubbed up and down as he swallowed. "I'm still me, in me from the p.....-ast as well as here. As I still have all those memories, Dean. From being an angel, all highty and mighty, to us working side by side with Sam and Bobby against those demon bitches, all the way down.... to us hooking it up and living life in the fast lane! When it was just the two of us t-tttogether, and none of this here,... Craziness." He boasted, rolling down his window then, to spit a loogey into the chilly night air.

And then it happened. As those few last words had Dean's whole body stiffen. His eyes locked onto that of the dark haired man, who was now looking away distractingly into the pitch black night ahead. Because just like that, as if things weren't awkward already, the whole situation was taking on a whole new direction. One Dean wildly suddenly thought to himself he would rather not take.

"To myself falling harder for you. Being the happiest I had ever been in my entire, long existence..." The man said softly, a dream-like quality to his expression coming across his rugged handsome, yet weathered face. "All the fun and games, and the s-sexxxx!... Oh, yeah, uhm... Back then, that was the life, man. It honestly was, because you my friend rock! Still does sorta i guess....all different and between the lines or.... whatev-errr." Cas nodded with a smile, though it seemed flat in comparison to his earlier smiles. His glassy eyes finally blinking after a minute, to snap himself awake if that was even possible.

Dean swore he was on fire. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He really had tried his best to stay away form everything that this topic involved as it was like he was somehow stuck waist deep in quick-sand and slowly drowning. As his heart was beating wild like those damn bongo's themselves as he'd been thinking that maybe things had gone differently in this screwed-up time line, after all, but apparently they hadn't. Yet why would it?

What he did in the past would come to pass in the future anyway, so whatever happened then would lead to this future. As the story he was hearing now seemed to be told from the perspective of a bitter old man telling the story of his glory days of when he was in the army. Yet it wasn't. No, no, it was much more then that. Things were racing out of his control as he felt somehow trapped, and all of a sudden even more then he had seconds ago as the palms of his hands began to get moist.

"So... uh... you, um, know that you and me, I mean, past me and y-you are..." He began, sounding like a total idiot. He didn't quite know why it was so hard to just get it out. For this should be the easiest thing in the world, but it just wasn't working out that way. "Um…" Why was this so difficult! Shit.

"Semi together? Yeah" Cas provided for him, with a returned chuckling. But this time around it sounded different from the rest, though it still had that twisted sorta thrown up hollowness to it. Dean didn't like hearing at all. "For it happened here to. It totally did. I mean… It was there one moment and p-ooof! Just like m-magic, gone like the next! Never to be seen again or heard of. Just like you mitt say...woman as you will well… K-know." He shot the hunter a cheesy sideways grin.

Dean struggled to not smile back. A strange kind of feeling was seeping up from his gut to reside in his chest like some kind of poison. This was ten kinds of insane, talking to his past, yet future lover like this. About them in the past and talking how things had gone sour in the future. Freaking nuts! But if they were going to talk about it Dean didn't want any random mentions of any crazy ass women in it. Period.

"How come?" He chose though to say anyways, biting into his lip as he thought about it. Did he really want to know about what would happen between them in the future, or even the past? Yeah, he sorta did. "I mean, what actually happened between me and yo-? I mean… Shit! This is messed up! I can't even think straight anymore, this is so damn complicated. It just sucks!" Smacking his forehead, he give it a good rub.

He wanted to know about what happened between them. That sickly feeling continuing to spread through him like a toxic wild fire. Dean started to realize just what it was exactly which was bugging him. Fear. Did he really want to know or was he just kidding himself? For with their not so tight lipped relationship now hanging like a freaky-heavy Emo cloud over their heads could the blond not conceive what he would be hearing next, and maybe he didn't want to... But still.

"Your testing me on my newly acquired humanity,...." The ex-angel piped off, turning his eyes a fraction to the side, eying Dean; who had his hands on his aching stomach, feeling the newest on his list of growing ailments. "Over time just, ya know, became too much. You pushed me to the side and just kind of…F-forgot. I-I, um... In the end, I just became… one of the ordinary guys. Deemed no longer special without my powers. I figure. Reduced to the lab rats in line for arms and use..o-only. But, boy, I did not go down without one good last punch before getting my so called tags. For the record of course....!" He giggled some more to himself, running a hand down his scratchy unshaved face.

As soon once again was that look there again.. It was that of a surly man recalling the past, its glory and its pain. The memories which had shaped him into who he was today! Which the blond still couldn't figure but it was closest to that of a wacked up.... hippie! Honestly what had the world come too.

The hunter was speechless by this point. Silently regarding the other man like he has sprouted another head or more a army of them. He didn't blink for the longest time, a numbing feeling coming on, mixing with the continuing sickness inside of him. It was all beginning to be too much, and Dean knew the reason he didn't want to hear all of it. It was because deep down he refused to ever believe it could happen.

"So after all that," Cas went on, his short, almost black hair was messed up in all directions. Dean looked at him and after a moment he realized that his own damn eyes were beginning to get misty. He swallowed down a large lump in his throat. "It all just became this huge, super massive black void, just constant bullshit! Day after day, I just wanted to get back at you, so you would take notice of me again! I guess. But even though I tried, you just kept on boarding yourself up more and more, and I-I-I, um, well… I just gave up finally. Just woke up one day, after everything, and I said to myself, to hell with it! Along with everything else. That was the end-d-d. The big ka-bang!" He shrugged stiff shoulders, ,making a butt out of the ending with some humor but in truth there was yet again nothing funny about it.

"_Uhh..." _was all that came to the blonde's mind after Cas finished. Dean felt like his insides were being torn in every which direction. He wasn't willing to believe most of it, but by the way it had all been said with such... He just couldn't help but believe the guy. He was still Cas, after all, in a since.

"I see." Dean then mussed, thoughtfully.

That story sounded nothing like him, and the burning pain in him was now scorching its way to his heart. It clenched around his heart like an iron fist as the hunter was then lost and a little bit more twitchy and nervous in his seat. But he tried his damnest not to show it. The lump in his throat seemed to grow as something else seemed to be raising along with it tasting like the nasity thing unimaginable as he couldn't take anymore of this at least not much more.

"He just changed-d-d..." Dean could feel blue eyes piercing him, and he could still see that old Cas in them, dimmed as they were as it was a aspect of this man now the hunter did not like to regonize or see as it was....difficult. " _You_ changed. After what happened with... Samuel... you just hardened into the man you see now. As he's not the same p-p-person he was when we first met. What he is now…? Is one tough, no bullshit bastard! A guy on a mission. Of course, you know that already. As it all just slipped off the edge of no tomorrow as there is no going back. Tha-tttt.... is all history now." He finished, reaching into his pocket to pull out that flask again. He took a long drink, letting it soak in and sting his gums as he shook his head like a wet dog.

He understood it now, at least he thought he did Dean thought to himself. Cas was reveling his personal history with him. A history of Cas _with_ him. Which he would soon be living, and Dean didn't know what to say. He was unwilling to believe it… He'd never do such a thing to the guy, yet here they were, talking about it like it had just happened. It had to be real right or did it not? It was.....so very strange.

"So I dumped you....sorta-ish?" It just slipped out. He sighed inwardly, as he'd been going for the whole silent deal. Trying to get his head screwed on right and his body and heart in check. As it was, his heart was about ready to jump out of his chest and into his lap. "And to make up for that, giving it up. You turned to having yourself fallen angle happy- meals with sides of women and drugs on the sides to make it all seem better?" He asked, notching his head to the side to look properly at the guy, his heart squeezing tighter.

He was trying to make sense of it, and at the same time, he was attempting to somehow make it untrue. He made jokes, at it was something he did to try and lighten the mood as it was how he dealt with things. But he slowly came to realize there were none to be had here.

"I-I-I guess so, but its not much of a replacement is it?" Again he lazily shrugged and sniffed loudly, leaning back more comfortably in his seat. Yet as the hunter watched the guy ease up a bit or what looked like it, the visible stiffness in Cas's shoulders, a sudden dead give away along with his own taunt form was something in the air. "I'm not complaining anymore. Like I said before, this here is just m-mmy end game as its just how it is.....owww!." Cas crowed, making the blond fidget some more.

Bongo's gallor anyone? Man this was one of the weirdest situations he had ever been in. He had once said, he had been there and seen all kinds of crazy, but who would have thought talking it up with your future ex would be so difficult and uncomfortable? Not. He had never really had the chance to talk to a ex. He'd never really been in a relationship like the one he had with his own Cas nor the likes of the one he was hearing about now.

For sure he had told a couple of girls here and there, and Cassie had been the only one to learn what he really did for a living and look how that had ended. Maybe it wasn't so strange the way his and Cas's relationship had gone. As well he had the many permenate slap marks to prove it as he was a little like Capt'n Jack himself in that category as some approved and then there were the one's that could never understand.

He didn't think he's ever been as serious with anyone as he was with the angel. What was going on between them was unlike anything he had ever known, and it was all still new to him, but over time it had become almost second nature. He realized that the months long relationship he had with Cas, and the bond that the two of them shared now as what he was feeling did he let it work it's way through him.

Because was it more then that now? He blinked his eyes at that thought, and suddenly another thought popped up. He turned his green eyes back to the Cas of the future did he mouth move slowly in consideration. He didn't want this Cas, he knew. And it scared him to death to just think of the man like this. Which explained why each time the air became still with the others nearness, his muscles locked up with so many questions, but most of all his mind was a buzzing with the story.

The guy had loved him. He had basically said it in more words then one, or at least he had once upon a time. Dean wasn't quite sure what it was between the two of them, at least in the future, but from what he had gathered it wasn't anything good. Just mutual duty. Just there. The acid in his stomach was subsiding little by little, yet it was still strong enough to give the blond heartburn as he remained watching the broken man beside him while his thoughts lingered on the not so same man from his own time.

They were so different that the shock of it all still blew his mind, but the hunter was determined to get his feelings in check or else. He didn't like to feel helpless, especially where it might lead to things he didn't want. He could see the truth now. It was just a cover up for what had not been said. And what remained to still be buried but finding himself once again undeterred was Dean once again clearing his throat, it had to be said.

"He's messed up in the head. You know that, right?" He needed to get over this. This Cas whoever he was, wasn't the same man he had back in the past, waiting up for him. This man might as well be a complete stranger, but the hunter still felt obligated to say more. "As something went off awful wrong with him. For that's not me." He declared, clearing his throat which felt like he had just swallowed a extra spicy, toco, from Toco-bell.

".....We all went off the deep end along time ago. No point fighting it," Was what he got as a response. For looking at him curiously, with the hunter insides still all squirming shaking his dark head heavily was there a sudden look in those grown dark eyes. "But enough of your questions, now its my turn! You and past Cas, since were getting all buddy-buddy, with are good time experiences, what's it l-llike these days?" Cas smiled, yet somehow it still wasn't right.

Okay he was now expecting that Dean though his eyes widening, but really what had he been thinking. As not only was he himself being noisy but it seemed the perfect junkie case gone wrong was being was getting damn right snoopy himself.

"What do you want to know.....?" Dean asked.

He breathed in a large gulp of air, he had to remember that this guy was not his angel anymore. For though his heart ached with a feeling that was strange to him, yet very familiar did the hunter tell himself he would just let it all go. He had so many questions though! Many of them personal, hard, painful even to answer, but the guy had so far been answering them all with a pretty convincing straight face.

He watched Cas pop some more pills into his mouth, and Dean was again tempted to shake the stinker out and empty all those pockets.

"A-Anything." The other, resorted.

"But shouldn't you know?" Dean didn't really want to answer, it was a little creepy to be honest of Cas to be asking him all of this so suddenly but he reminded himself it wasn't his turn to ask the questions. "I mean, can't you remember it all for yourself?" That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Enlighten me!" Cas threw his head back with a beastly laughter and pressed down on the horn as the road to what was sure to be bloodbath, got shorter and shorter in the dying moonlight as the huge SUV surged forward in heavy riding. "As my mind is a b-bit rusty...er...you see." He continued to chuckle, hitting the gas.

"Again, an understatement," Dean commented joyily with a bite. His insides still felt mushy, though it had settled down a bit and the pressure in his chest decreased, so he could start to breath more comfortably, though his shoulder suddenly still seemed to tense up. "Um... I-I don't honestly know where to begin, or what to tell you. For I don't want to give you anything which might..." He said usually, looking quickly back to Cas.

What he saw though made him change his mind. The guy was a total wreak! Heck, everyone in this future was a lonely, anxious soul, but he could tell who it had hit the hardest. The Cas from this time line had suffered a great deal more than even that. It was pure depression. It was clear to see. Because his own face, the face of his future self was broken too, beyond any kind of repair it seemed. How faithless Cas had become, all because of himself....of Dean

"You're like one of those little lost puppy dogs with a damn leash in it's mouth." Dean licked his lips. For he would give this his best shot in the dark, whether he really wanted to or not as he owed that to the guy, owed him a hell of a lot more then just that. "Can't leave me alone for five freaking minutes! Always calling me, annoying me, staring at me...as there is a good one and the list goes on! For frankly it gives me the eebie-jeebies sometimes. Yet I guess it's all good as its been getting a little better over time. As now, um, we're hunting together now, you know? Just you and me on the open road. Yep...." He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

He was being nice, he realized. Dean had to laugh at himself silently then. Because in the beginning, with all those winged bastards just coming and going as they pleased, firing orders at him like they owned him, it had been pretty rough. But nos since all of that had died down the last few months, he had to agree with himself that things had gotten better, not a lot, but just enough to let things progress more smoother, still.....

"To find God? I remember, the grandest ass mission of my life!" Cas spat, his hands tightening on the stirring wheel. Dean sank deeper into the folds of his seat, listening to every word, his interest peaking, yet it was all still slightly unnerving. "I remember it all as if it h-happe-ened yesterday." Cas said with a rippled snorting, whipping that messy hair on his forehead to the side, jaw working overtime, yet not opening to say anything more.

"... Yeah," Dean gruntingly agreed.

Dean was living it still. Not just a few nights back, he and Cas had barely managed to avoid getting their asses kicked by a severely pissed off Arch Angel, who ended up being like most of them angles in them clouds a complete douche bag and clearly one with undoubted issues like all of them. That being to the night he sniggered a bit to himself now, he had again done the worse and dragged Cas with him to a strip club. Great times!

Afterwards that trip really having been a spur the moment thing had the two of them prepared themselves for their meeting with the teenager-mutant-ninja-angel. As in the wait Cas and he had really lost themselves to some blissful alone time.

"And what about your feelings?" The extra crispy cracker went on to ask with raised eyebrows. Cas looking back at the blond now eagerly, like a kid in a candy store about to get lucky, and then back to the dark road ahead. The hunter thought it was a bit funny. " What are t-they?" The caught vocals shook, the exitment still very real. Yet Dean could see the darkness in those eyes increasing and then just as easily fading away into nothingness.

Dean's feelings? That was one of the last things he wanted to talk to about to anyone. As half the time he didn't even admit his feelings to himself, let alone those around him in dread something bad might happen. But he knew there had to be some sort of middle ground, but he was dare he say it a bit nervous about it.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to talk about that, crap." He waved Cas off defiantly, firmly shaking his head. He couldn't do this if it got all mushy and stuff, or else this guy might just pass out on him or go into shock. "It's all too chick flicky." He instantly complained.

He thought that would settle it, but by the chirping crickets he heard coming from the seat next to him, he knew his answer wasn't good enough for with a roll of his eyes did the blond quickly rethink it.

"Well, okay your my angel, man. What can I say? We've been through a lot together." Dean said, though he really didn't need to, as this Cas probably already knew all of it but he was left saying it all anyways. "As these last few weeks haven't been exactly good. With us all on run with smiting angels and demons on our butts, and all the constant crap that goes with it But its not all nearly as bad with the whole damn Apocalypse nipping at our heels, and, um..." He trailed off, his brow furrowed as he headed into tricky territory again.

"Umm, what?" Cas muttered questioningly.

"I-I ah... don't know. Things have just started to change, is all." He shrugged innocently, the back of his neck suddenly itching. It was that dang nervousness, but he was determined to stay in place, like a man "We're having fun you can say, when I know we shouldn't be. Heck, it's confusing but at the same time I think I've given up trying to fight it anymore...as I just want to scream it bloody murder from the top of my lungs! To let the whole damned world here it. To finally just get it off my chest…" He broke off, lowering his hazel eyes, uncertain on weather or not he had just now spilled his own guts.

The blood in his veins began to boil again, but not because of some crawling monster inside of him or even the pain in his heart. It was what happened each time he looked back at Cas and really saw him.

"And what is that?" Foggy confusion.

Here it came and boy did he know it. Dean felt a bit of panic settle into the core of his being. He really didn't like talking about his feelings again. For he felt like a big sissy not that he was not already labels as one thanks to them supernatural books. But dude this was Cas, not his Cas, but still Cas. He might as well let the guy know what was happening back in the past, even if he already knew. If he could remember, anyway.

Because It was difficult for him to admit his inner most secrets, but he was going to give it his best try. Maybe he'd learn something from it. It was now officially a chick flick the blonds mind rounded naggingly on him as he let out a sigh. The car then began to serve again, and Dean with since enough really didn't want to be driving with a guy who was a lot more then just simply intoxicated. As hell all he knew was the guy could have a episode on him any second an start foaming at the mouth! Not a pretty outlook. He swallowed.

"That I find you freaking adorable, okay?" He said outright, loud and clear for all to hear. He licked his lips seeing a good start as any and looked over to the brunette, an then he was suddenly fiddling with his jacket's zipper. " For don't get me wrong, your a pain in my ass, but your more then that eh.. as you're there when I need you, your my friend, I guess. More then that now, you know it too, it's just I-I, um..." He licked his lips a second time them suddenly very dry.

In his head it was easy as pie to say, but now that he was literally stuck here saying it the young hunter suddenly found his face getting warmer as he looked quickly away, muttering curses under his breath. Great. He didn't want to see the man's expression. As he might as well look away from it altogether, again this was some nice dangerous territory he was in now or more they! It was tricky-feeling-stuff.

"Are you blushing!" It was said so loudly and in such a quick burst, the blond found himself practically jumping out of his skin. He looked back at Cas with a surpassingly straight face yet his eyes seemed to do all the work. Glaring daggers. "The future leader of the human rebellion against all that is evil! I can't believe you're blushing! Priceless... t-ttha-tt is certainly something ne-www! " Cas's gleefully slurred, chewing his thumbnail.

"Shadup" Dean warned, greatly annoyed. He continued to watch the guy laugh to himself, not really realizing that the small army of trucks ahead of them were slowing down in this crazy wild ride. "I'm just saying, I feel better when I'm with Cas. I mean, being with him is exactly like what Jimmy said, like being chained to a god-damn comet! But even more amazing then all of that, really... As I never know what you'll do next. For I kinda like it. Because I'm past the point now of denying that I've fallen for the poor bastard, not that I would ever say any of it out loud..." He got choked up at the mere idea of it.

For like he had once said before, being with Cas those last few weeks without all that-....baggage had been nice. More then nice it had been wonderful with it just being the two of them yet he had already explained this as he had to finish.

"Because even if I did, I don't think he would get it. For all I would get is one of those bozo looks of his, or… Your's I guess..." He cracked himself up letting out a laugh of his own finally at just picturing it all to clearly. "Or at least had." He added, rethinking it.

"Look-ss?" Future Cas asked, baffled.

"You know, your little head tilt one to the side." Dean said, looking over. The ex-angel took one last good drink from his flask, pulling back with a sigh. He offered it out to Dean as he had with the pill, in which case he still refused. "And giving off that deep eyed stare of yours, which I hate, by the way! But truth be told, I'm glad I have you with me, Cas. And it's good to know that even in the future you're here with me, even if its not... Like it is now in the past... But that's all shot to hell litterly, hell as in?! ahh... Forget it." He scoffed off in finished as there was no point waisting his breath.

This future was dark, infected, bitter, haunted, and he really wanted nothing to do with it. What he had seen, what he had heard from his future self and even future Cas right beside him, the world was messed up beyond repair, and it was his job to make sure it never got like that. Thing is how?

"You're wrong, you know." The man suddenly coaxed.

".....Really about what?" The hunter arched a eyebrow in Cas's direction.

He didn't get a answer for a long time. Looking back at the man's face, Dean couldn't help but notice how, all of a sudden, the guy looked ten times his age as he continued to drive them deeper into hell. His blue eyes were vacant and his square jaw-line clenched shut, and his hands now were gripping the stirring wheel so tightly, the bones of Cas's knuckles seemed ready to about snap.

For eyes suddenly full of something of a smudge of something similar to a freak out to see the guy now clearly in distress Dean opening up his mouth, just about ready to reach out and give the dude a pat on the shoulder, was he quickly cut off.

"Its doesn't matter, it doesn't, as ww-we're here..." And just like that they were coming to a quick and sudden stop along with all the others battle gored trucks in the line as looking wildly out of the muddy covered, dark windows, was Dean taken aback. " For now it's time to rock and roll!" Was the cry of rash excitement. Yet to blonde's sensitive ears it all sounded a lot like bullshit.

He watched his future little army load up their gear and begin to head off down a track of mud. Cas reached into the back for the many bags of loaded guns and weapons; Dean not looking forward to this at all. To say he wasn't a bit curious would be a lie, he was, but for all of the wrong reasons. His future self wanted him here for a reason, and he was here to see it, though reluctantly.

So deciding it was time to get up and follow suit, opening his car door to take the step down was that when Dean when a suddenly, in a jerking movement halted. As he found himself the next second being forcefully pulled back into the warm car by the sleeve of his jacket. As the next already confused and ruffled was his jabbled mind all instantly wiped clean as in a rush and twist of things was his mouth captured by Cas's in a kiss.

It was different, hell it was insanity even, it was not the same as his Cas's kisses at all not by a long shot. As it was intense, and brutally tragic, fused with a raw hunger that Dean was now feeling chained deep inside himself. For as they kissed, the guy practically chewing his lips off in the ridiculously passionate moment was the hunters mind about to pop like a balloon full of to much hillium and unanswered questions.

Because practically being groped here, by the brunette who had a handful of the blonds short, spiky hair was this not how Dean had foreseen this evening turning out yet with it here and it not going away what little choice did he have but to see it through. For why not...? He was a bit hesitant though, for with the small voice in the back of his head going off in alarm kissing those so very familiar lips back now, did Dean not have a clue, what he was doing anymore.

Chest heaving with each breath, his hand still glued to the door-handle as his lips burned against the other's was it all just as suddenly just as fast as it had started was the kissing all but cut in the blink of a eye. Finding himself pulling at the handled without quit realizing it as his eyes shooting open as the driver's door was soon swung wide with Cas getting out in a flash was the hunter soon finding himself stumbling out.

Landing to catch himself to straighten out, while still catching his breath, putting his hand against the hot hood of the truck did Dean lean on back but not before turning his head was he just in time to see the ex-angel walk off with the large load of weapons held over his slouching back. What had that just been!? Bitting into his lip, with a quickie last taste of stuff with a roll his eyes, not expecting much was the blond in a odd surprise of thing yet again opening his mouth. Because as much as his brain was saying to let the guy go, something inside him was screaming for him to stop the man from leaving.

"Hey, Cas!" He yelled after the man who didn't stop, in his Jack Sparrow sideways walk, but at least he began to show signs of slowing. For coming up quick with what he could in such short notice were Dean's lips soon morphing into a cocky smirk. "You still taste like mother fugglin angel, if it helps any! Bit of a nasty, after taste, though. Kinda like booze and bad sluts, but still like straight.....honey!." He clambered up grin now fully in place.

The kiss had rocked his socks off as kissing this Cas wasn't really considered cheating, was it? He didn't think so. They were both so different, but deep down, they were still more alike then he knew. With only a few moderations or more downfalls, many, many more of them. For halting mid swinging-stride in his follow of the other good soldiers did Cas begging to turn back around and for it were the hairs on the back of Dean's neck suddenly stand up on end.

Because staring back at him was the same guy that had a moments earlier, kissed him with such longing and passion that the hunters head was still spinning. But something was way off as Dean could just sense it imminently. Those eyes. Were those unshed tears in his eyes? Dean though mind bogglingly as he couldn't believe it; sure he had seen Jimmy cry over his family but he had never seen Castiel look so vulnerable.

Then again, he was human now. That thought was something like a punch to his gut, because that look had been totally ripped to pieces earlier, and it was coming back to him. For all Dean could do now was stand there and stare like a idiot. And as he stared, so did the other. Before too long it all ending as dropping the bag full of weapons and goodies was the guy now starting to move back, but there was no rush, Cas coming closer one step at a time.

"....Dean, can you make me a p-promise?" The brunette began with a great amount of uneasiness in his horsh sounding voice. For coming close enough now to where they were almost face to face did Dean's mind race for against time for some explanation for all of this sudden complexity. "I--fff I asked you?" Cas asked, tittling to the side as he reached out and grasped onto Dean's jacket once again, but this time his fingers were loose and shaky.

Cas's blue eyes were dimmed and bloodshot. As Dean had to wonder now if those tears he saw in those eyes were due to all those pills he had been downing. Or the final effects of all the mysterious liquid from that damn flask Yet by the way the man was looking at him now those eyes still so glassy and splintered, awaiting his answer did the blond finding himself numbly nodding his head.

"Sure. Shoot" He swallowed a breath.

Taking that final step closer, back into that personal bubble of Dean's which his Cas just loved to get into, reaching out his hands to place them lightly on the hunters suddenly locked shoulders was the blonds now finding himself doing the waiting as what he got blew him away. Because if anything he had been gearing up for another possible quick make out session but what he got Instead was something worlds different.

"Don't let this go." Cas began somberly, lightly shaking Dean's shoulders as a whole new level of angst and defeat swam through Cas's eyes Dean had yet to see till now as a chocked hiccuping plea of word vomit was suddenly leaking forth from between the man's cracked, tugging lips. "Don't take that step backwards, Dean. Promise me, s-swear you'll never change who you are, too never push me away, along with all of f-fffuckin-g life itself! As I-II um guess... I just want to hear it from you before this is all done.....from the one who still has a little a little.....aahrum bit of... Hope left." He raised his dark eyebrows, and Dean's mouth suddenly went bone dry.

Shit. That was a lot to promise to. After all he'd seen here in the future, Dean was pretty damn sure he was never going to change into the person Cas obviously still had plenty of bittersweet feelings for even now here in hell. For feeling those fingers which were more like claws, grasp his shoulders a bit tighter, was Dean snapped out of his reserve of crazy thoughts as blinking his eyes, did he come back to the here and now, under a thick layer of ominous rain clouds.

"I swear it." Hard green eyes.

He had to say it, not because he had to but because he honestly wanted to. It would be a lot to live up to, but the look he was receiving now from the ex-angel was enough to make him see he'd done good. Dark almost black eyes, here underneath the drizzle, were twinkling now a little bit brighter. Bowing his head then finally was the guy suddenly chokingly, with a bite chuckling, until, did the once devoted angel closing his eyes let out a deep breath of relief.

Frowning now considerably at this reaction, voices from the rest of the troop calling out, curious to were the two of them was Cas raising his head of messy, damp dark hair to look back up to the hunter did he give Dean one of the fondest looks he had ever seen on the man's face. It was a bit of a lie though, because the Cas in the past, while not all Mr. Smiles, like this here one was, he did occasionally smile with his eyes rather his lips. They were still working on it.

"Well then, g-ggood luck." Cas said gasply, through the night.

And with that an a quick, hard pat to Dean's chest, over his heart did the Cas of the future then finally letting go begin to head back. For with one more final grim smile of encouragement, back to the hunter, picking back up his bag, was he just like that and everything else gone. Which left Dean of course standing there, completely alone and feeling a little more dazed an confused then he would like to admit, because from there on out, did things start going off in a chain reaction of falling domino's.

Things going from all kinds of strange, to maybe something even good, and then down right down the drain again as Dean was left spiraling out of it all before he knew it. Still left with the horrifying reality of him having had been shouting at the top of his burning lungs for an entirety. From seeing and hearing the bloody massacre of Cas and everybody else, having been led to their slaughter by his future dick-ish,selfish self, had he had seen a lot more of the future then he ever wanted to.

Like the time like a icy knife longed in his belly had he looked into his own future selfs cold eyes and had cursed him to damnation for ever thinking of wasn't those life's along with Cas's own in such unfeeling cold blood as it had been to much. Yet it had happened anyways. For there had been nothing he could have done to stop it. Cas's final words still in vibration, and on impulse, were they still echoing throughout his head over and over again.

And then finally to add insult to injury, he had come face to face with the devil himself. Wearing his own damn brother's face. In the end he reassured himself that the person in the fancy white suit and gelled back hair, was not _his_ Sammy then dean was whisked off again. He'd had enough of it by this time, his knees felt wobbly and his stomach gurgled, not with hunger, but with a raw, ugly sickness, very similar to the kind from before.

Breathing heavily now, tears still effident in his eyes from the horror he had just witnessed first hand was Dean now being forced once again, back into the company of one of the major dicks in his life he'd rather not have in it at all: Zachariah. That old, balding bastard who had all but zapped him to the dark, hopeless future to begging with had saved possibly in those last few seconds with the devil, his life, but only by the skin of his teeth.

And for it Dean was not happy, not at all. He disliked the guy already, yet when it came to the very end was the hunter was very proud with his answer to the high and mighty angel with a golden poll up his butt. As it had been great to just see that look of utter, outrage, that crossed over the guys face.

Yet what was to come next he hadn't been expecting at all. For as the old dude with wings and temper charged right at him, to try and snatch him away and drag him all the way up to one of the original son of a bitch's was there only one thing repealty being said by the hunter. And that was no. For there was absolutely no way he was going to let Michael get his hands on him to use and abuse his own meat suit.

Not if he had anything to say about it, at least. Because with his answer made crystal clear once again, his head spinning like a out of control top, half-stepping back now from those wrinkled hands reaching out to grab hold of him by force, "_Poof!"_ Just like that he was gone.

Seconds later however letting out a choked breath with a flinched expressions, reopening that of his eyes to look down to his feet was he able to suddenly see that of the small cool puff of vapor in the dark air in front of him. Straightening back up then to throw back his head did the hunter find himself letting out a loud gasp. What the freak!? He thought to himself with a mind still full of panic, looking anxiously all around now for any chance, like a bad bull Zachariah might blindly charge him once again.

But seeing nothing did he relax. Only for a second though, as squinting into the darkness, with a sudden jolt, was he spinning wide-eyed to his right. He got it now. For spying the lone figure standing now only a feet away, under the flickering dimmed street lights, could Dean not believe his luck. Castiel! Feeling that relief he so crave to be suddenly washed over him, his throat constricting, while still alert from all the shit he had been put through, were his next words on the edge of his tongue. His knees deaffinaly now unsteady.

"That's some pretty nice timing, Cas!" He called out. The angel was silently and calmly observing him. As blinking back with a pulling smile at his lips, that it was his..Cas! Come to save him, letting out a long sigh, rolling his eyes up to the sky and its full moon. Did he tightly close them. "Damm it!" He breathed through his nose wildly, shaking his head to try and gather his bearings for how many times did he need to tell these guys? No more zapping him anywhere! Period.....Ugh.

"I believe we had an appointment." Cas reminded him.

"Got that right....." Dean gasped, for looking out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he had seen a small, smug smile at Cas's lips. He eyed the angle then, who in turn watched him back with quite, amusement. "And I guess I made it just in time too" He quipped, running a shaky hand over his face, the cool night breeze feeling suddenly very good against his warm, sweaty skin.

He turned tired eyes to the dark haired man then before him, as bitting into his lip as his heart suddenly began to go off like a jack hammer inside his chest did he let off a weak chuckling in lost to the few driving by cars, and ocean, of sweeping Autumn leaves.

To anyone it was just that, but to those who knew him, it was the damnest closest thing to a happy sob without actually crying the eldest living Winchester was going to get. As all the terrible tensions and stresses he had been put through all by them trooping angels was it all just insistently melting away upon seeing Cas's face. Almost as if none of it had ever taken place, never, ever, happened.

Because, God, Cas was so gorgeous Dean couldn't help but remind himself. For now as he looked back at the brunette, clad in his normal billowing tan trench coat and damn monkey suit with blue tie in hand, it was all so familiar, for this was his real life. This was no illusion, and his feet were no longer on the blood soaked concrete of the future, but that of a tar covered street in the present, were he belonged.

As the straight faced Cas before him was certainly not the future Cas, who had been the exact embodiment of everything a broken human being could be without actually dying. This Cas here before him however was the one he knew well, and was even the man he loved ridiculously with all his heart.. He was not yet shattered. But wholly attached still to his fluffy angel's wings, and his tipped sunflower hale. For he was still.... well? His good old Cas.

Dark trees swaying around them, the dirt crunching underneath Dean's shoes as he took a step closer to the angel. Did he suddenly want to reach out and touch the guy, to just assure himself it was all real and not a trick. For soon enough with no holding back, never dreaming of it, he latched on tight to the angel's shoulders with both hands, with them both once again coming face to face.

It vividly reminded the hunter of the way future Cas had held onto him before they had departed, those wet eyes and quaking smile still on the man's rugged face as it was all in the blond mind now to be forevermore a memory of good and bad. Because looking back now at the same person, but not quite, were hazel eyes searching. As this here was his true love, no one else. And frankly this is just how he wanted him to remain, he never wanted it change.

"Never change, okay? Don't ever." He challenged, looking back at the angel straight in the eyes as he gripped those firm shoulders tighter giving them even a slight shake as well for a bit of unkidding emphasis. "Do you understand me? For neither will I." He said truthfully. The only response he got from Cas was the slight narrowing of those blue eyes and he'll be damned the blessed head tilt thingy to the side too.

Yet before the man could even answer, hearing future Cas's final words ring in his ears, clear as a bell grasping those shoulders with all his might and leaning in quick, was Dean planting one onto those welcoming lips. He had no trouble at all getting what he wanted. He'd had one hell of a day, and all he wanted now was to bathe himself in the still untarnished warmth of his angel.

For with his heart dangerously beating off fast inside him, these blistering kisses being much slower then that of future Cas's, but greatly getting the hang of it were the two's movements in perfect sync with one another's. Because with his hand now pulling at that stupid tie as the hand shaped scar on his arm sizzled to life was Dean with one more passionate long kiss, putting his tongue to some work did he let it slid out to swipe sensually over pink lips.

Kissing Cas was like nothing else. Sure he would say over his career of serial dating he had a few good?- no, more then good times back in the past not now since things had changed was all of that forgotten. For there wasn't one damn moment that went by where the Dean wasn't aware that he wasn't just kissing some ordinary guy, but instead someone special and unordinary.

All because even now were there goose-bumps the size of mountains all up his body, as each breath was completely taken away. Pretty soon though with a low moaning, his lungs on fire, was he gasping for air. He pulled back then with all the rest of him, and let out a sudden humorous chuckle at how idiotic he was being, and how the two of them must look on this open highway. But never one to really give a crap as he stood here with Cas, in the middle of this very odd night, did he struggle to pull himself together.

Collecting his scrambled thoughts then to figuratively with a gruntle roll his eyes at the warmth he felt now spreading across his cheeks, did he not feel a thing of the growing cold that nipped at flushed being. He had so many things to say, yet they were all just building up inside of him. Though with a few more endless seconds of time passing by slowly as the two of them pressed their foreheads together, biting into his lip, did the winded hunter closing his eyes let out a deep, soulful breath.

"Are you alright? You seem different somehow..." Cas asked him, his voice deep and rough. As raising a hand was Dean suddenly feeling the tingly sensation of fingertips on the hollow of his cheek as the blond letting himself have a minute more, did he eagerly lean forwards into its touch. "Less irritable, yet still you." Cas's breath was cool and sweet on Dean's face along with the power of the angle's unique smell and even more inviting body heat.

"Well, yeah sorry for earlier..." Dean cleared his throat, remembering. He opened his eyes and looked at Cas's neck as he goofed around with the blue tie that actually matched the bright blue color of his eyes very well and as he was doing that did something suddenly catch his eye. "But for right now, I'm just peachy.... keen." He said, as he reached under the collar of Cas's white work shirt and curiously pulled up the black leather cord around his neck.

Dean didn't remember actually seeing the future Cas wearing his stolen necklace. Maybe he had given it back to his future self? Or maybe he just destroyed the thing out of spite for whatever case he guessed it really didn't matter. Fiddling with the familiar little pendent for a second, Cas watching him under dark hooded lashes, did the hunter let it drop back down around the man's pale throat.

"How did Zachariah find you?" The angel asked.

"Long story..." Dean sighed. It was a story he would tell Cas once everything had calmed down. What he wanted now however was some strong coffee and a giant piece of nice warm pie fresh out of the oven! Hmm. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on. Okay?" He smirked, and pulled on that tie one last time, for leaning in then, did the blond give Cas one last gentle kiss.

He smiled though against the other's lips for with a returning playfulness ruffling up some of that short soft hair did Dean somehow know this was indeed his own personal heaven as the angels could keep their own banged up version for themselves. For all he needed was this man in his arms to keep him content. And maybe some of that pie again, and of corse to keep Sammy safe, and Bobby, and nto to forget hi second greatest love in the world: The Impala.

For he realized he didn't need to say he loved Castiel out loud. For even future Cas has seen past him and found it out all for himself as it was tragic, but somehow Dean was was sure he known. For like how once upon a dick time his own future self had cared about the fallen angel then too, but it somehow just gone to hell. For Cas knew his feelings. And Dean his....yet it was all still a mystery. But back on topic....

He had though half a mind now to pull away and steal that necklace back and then run away with it. Though he had a feeling if he did he wouldn't get very far. For even with some of his powers now gone Dean knew without a doubt Cas could still properly kick his ass. Goodie good gone Gaga. He was becoming more human though, all thanks to him, but he was still a poll up his butt angel still all the same, and the hunter knew better. He took a step back.

Because as much as he wanted to stand there and hold onto Cas for the rest of the night, the hunter know he had something to do, that was a bit more important. He hadn't just been put through all that jumping back in forth between times bullshit, for no little ol reason. He had things to do.

"What are you doing?" Cas uttered softly.

"What I should have done from the start." Dean waved him off and fished in his pockets for his cell phone and quickly dialed the number on his mind. He turned away quickly and looked down the dark road ahead of him with its many dark telephone polls "I'm not going to make the same mistakes," he said as he placed the cell to his ear. His eyes were dark and serious now, he hoped against hope, he would hear that voice pick up. Come on, damm it.....

He listened to the phone ring for a few seconds and took a few steps away, only to turn back around with raised eyebrows to that of the silent statue of an angel watching him now with great interest, yet there was something else in his eyes. Dean held out his free hand to the angel. For giving his fingers a good taunting wiggle did he think back to how he was going to call Sam and make things all right again, before everything blew up in his face.

His future self had warned him what not to do and Dean was going to try his best not to make the same mistakes. Yet like his future self had said he was him, and him was he, as there was no changing that. But he could try. What came next though without any hesitation was Cas's hand being placed in his, for gripping it tight now with a wolfish Winchester's grin over to Cas did the two of them begin walking down that long road ahead.

**How was it??? I tried my best people. But please if you do read this just leave something behind for me to possiblely get exited or even angery about for reviews are lovely! Their like magic!! lol. And also I do not normally curse in my other stories but I felt as if I should in this one so anyways. I did not mean to offen anyone if I did! Especially about God and the Angels. I am just writing for my love of the show and nothing else soooo, again no offense. For come on SN is making all the angle's like how they are!! Itsn't my fault and I happen to kinda of like it too. But of course Castiel is still My #1!! fav angel out there!! Hehee Gabriel was sorta fun too. I did my best to create a possible believable relationship between, P Dean/Cas + f Cas/Dean so please let me know why ya think!!**

**Reviewers will get COOKIES!! Yumm....lol. **


End file.
